


Mizuno Reaction

by purplekitte



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crystal Tokyo Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami's accomplishments in chemistry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mizuno Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any chemical reactions. So there. I am the Archdeaconess of the Church of the Pentavalent Carbon, should this come up.

"Congratulations on your new synthesis, Dr. Mizuno. They'll be calling this the Mizuno Reaction. I'm expecting a Nobel Prize from you in a few years."

Ami blushed at the compliments, but continued to look awkwardly at her feet.

"Come now; don't be so modest. This is really something you've done here. Most scientists don't make as much progress in a lifetime as you have in a year. And you must have a grant for a new project already, with the awards hardly over."

"I'm anticipating some… personal issues in the new future."

"I didn't know you were married. Congratulations."

"It's not—Thank you."

On her calendar Ami marked down the days till the Ice.


End file.
